Gris
by Nanamiii
Summary: Un cambio poco sutil lleva a Aziraphale a una crisis de fe. Afortunadamente, Crowley está allí para él. Como siempre lo ha estado. [Ineffable Husbands]


Para Nai.

Y Gracias a Aka por el beteo. Este fic se salvó gracias a ella.

* * *

El cambio ocurrió repentina pero suavemente, una mañana cuando Crowley se encontraba hablándole a sus plantas. Aziraphale lo había convencido por fin de que dejara de amenazarlas, así que ahora estaba probando con la pasivo-agresividad. Podía sentir que ya no le temían —tanto— como lo habían hecho durante décadas, sólo se encontraban muy confundidas. Seguían creciendo fuertes, verdes y perfectas, pero más que nada a fuerza de costumbre.

Crowley no había notado el cambio, no realmente; sólo un sentimiento de picazón que lo había seguido toda la mañana. Al principio, cuando había salido a dar una vuelta en su adorado Bentley, llegó a pensar que ese picor significaba que alguien lo había estado vigilando. No obstante, eso suponía dos contradicciones: primero, estaba bastante seguro que él y Aziraphale habían logrado asustar tanto al Cielo como al Infierno con su simple pero efectivo truco lo suficiente para que los dejaran en paz; y, en segundo lugar, había escondido símbolos, amuletos y otros objetos arcanos en su auto y en su persona para repeler cualquier entidad etérea u oculta indeseada.

A lo largo del día se dedicó a vagabundear a pie por Londres, haciendo pequeños milagros donde lo veía conveniente o alguna que otra maldición menor a alguien que seguro que se lo merecía. Ahora que se encontraba «desempleado» tenía mucho tiempo en sus manos —una eternidad, quizá— y un rumbo incierto. El único plan que tenía más tarde era una cena en un restaurante nuevo con Aziraphale.

Con el correr de las horas, la picazón desapareció para darle a lugar a un de sentimiento ligereza, como si literalmente se hubiera quitado un peso de los hombros. Se dio media vuelta para corroborar que en verdad nadie lo estaba siguiendo, mas la sensación seguía allí, a sus espaldas, no importaba cuántas veces se voltease.

Allí fue cuando reparó en que la razón podía ser él mismo, o, mejor dicho, su espalda.

Asegurándose que ningún ser de su «exbando» o del de su compañero angelical se hallara cerca y en este plano, Crowley cerró los ojos para ajustar la vista a aquel _otro _plano, el mismo al que había llevado a Aziraphale y a Adam Young cuando había precisado detener el tiempo.

Y entonces las vio.

_Oh_. En efecto era lo que había sospechado.

Acto seguido Crowley tuvo otra revelación: si esto le había ocurrido a él, quizá también le había ocurrido a Aziraphale. Reajustando sus reptilianos ojos de nuevo, sacó su teléfono celular para llamar al ángel. Era normal que éste no le respondiera al instante, ya que Aziraphale tendía a perderse entre sus libros. Pero cuando precisó llamar por tercera vez, Crowley supo que algo andaba mal.

Sin perder el tiempo, corrió a donde había dejado estacionado el Bentley y condujo hacia la tienda del ángel lo más rápido que su automóvil le permitió. Horas después, el demonio tendría el vago recuerdo de haber atropellado a alguien —o que alguien se había interpuesto en su camino, dicho con sus palabras—, pero jamás se lo diría a Aziraphale, a menos que quisiera que éste lo sermoneara durante tres años seguidos. Su récord hasta ahora había sido ocho meses.

Estacionó parte de su auto sobre la acera, lo más cerca que pudo de la puerta de la tienda, la abrió con un chasquido y cruzó el umbral. La tienda se hallaba tranquila silenciosa y acogedora, como la gran mayoría del tiempo. Crowley llamó al ángel casi con la misma desesperación con la que lo había gritado durante el incendio, mas no obtuvo respuesta. Probó una vez más y esta vez sí le pareció oír algo. Caminando hacia el centro del negocio, aguzó el oído. Un sonido, su nombre, provenía de la trastienda. Dando zancadas, se dirigió al lugar donde tantas veces se había embriagado.

Halló a Aziraphale arrodillado sobre el piso, la mitad superior de su cuerpo apoyado sobre el sillón y una taza de cocoa hecha añicos a su lado, sus contenidos derramados sobre la elegante alfombra.

—Mis alas son grises, Crowley, ¡grises! —dijo con un hilo lastimoso de voz.

Nunca había visto a Aziraphale tan miserable, ni siquiera cuando se había rehusado a acompañarlo a Alfa Centauri. El pobre no paraba de temblar, sumido en un estado profundo de conmoción.

—Lo sé, ángel, las mías también —dijo con un tono tranquilizador y se sentó a su lado sobre el piso, no sin antes reparar la taza de cocoa con un milagro para dársela a su amigo.

—¿Las tuyas también? —preguntó extrañado, tomando la taza—. Por un momento pensé que…

Y tragó saliva, no queriendo completar la frase o temiendo hacerlo. Pero a Crowley no le costó saber qué estaba insinuando. Eso explicaba por qué se había asustado tanto.

—¿Que habías Caído? Créeme cuando te digo que, si de verdad ese hubiera sido el caso, lo que estarías sintiendo ahora sería mucho más desagradable —Consideró unos segundos lo que acababa de decir—. ¿Qué estás sintiendo en estos momentos exactamente?

—Al principio sentí sólo un cosquilleo. Pero luego comencé a percibir otras cosas más… desagradables —Y le dio un sorbo a su cocoa.

—¿Desagradables? —preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—¿Tú no? Bueno, supongo que siempre has podido sentirlas, así que ya estarás acostumbrado. Ya sabes que yo puedo sentir el amor que emanan de objetos, lugares y personas. Pero entonces empecé a notar sentimientos de avaricia, tristeza, odio…

Crowley se quitó los lentes de sol y cerró los ojos, como siempre hacía cuando quería concentrarse. Aziraphale le dio otro sorbo a su cocoa y lo observó paciente. Notó que ahora no sólo notaba las emociones negativas de aquellos humanos que transitaban en las afueras de la tienda, sino que también sentía otras mucho más placenteras. Al parecer había recobrado aquellas habilidades que alguna vez había poseído antes de Caer sin perder sus capacidades demoníacas.

Supuso que no lo había notado antes por preocuparse por su mejor amigo, quien, ahora que reparaba en ello, era la fuente más poderosa de esas sensaciones cálidas y acogedoras. No le extrañó en absoluto. El angelito bastardo siempre había sido un bastardo amoroso, después de todo.

—Tienes razón, ángel.

Aziraphale suspiró derrotado y ladeó una sonrisa lastimosa.

—Creo que ya no soy un ángel, Crowley.

—Si realmente existe algún ángel en todo el universo, Aziraphale, ese eres tú —le aseguró, arrimándosele—. Los bastardos a los que pertenecías no merecen el título, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Quizá lo hayan sido en un principio. Quizá no Cayeron y tal vez nunca Caerán; pero son más parecidos a aquellos ahí abajo que a ti.

La sonrisita de Aziraphale se ensanchó apenas y se hizo más genuina.

—Así que… Alas grises, ¿eh?

—Es lo que pasa cuando mezclas blanco y negro, Aziraphale.

—Eso ya lo sé, querido —le espetó como siempre hacía cuando perdía un poquito de paciencia. Con ello, Crowley sintió que todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad poco a poco—. A lo que me refiero es que no entiendo qué puede significar todo esto. Es decir, sé que Su Plan Inefable es, bueno, inefable. Pero…

—Si te preocupa que esto sea una clase de castigo, no creo que lo sea —se encogió de hombros—. No tendría ningún sentido que tu Cayeras Medio Tramo Hacia Abajo y que yo Ascendiera El Otro Medio Tramo Hacia Arriba. A decir verdad, creo que nos corrimos de la verticalidad a la horizontalidad.

Aziraphale consideró sus palabras unos segundos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, algo me dice que te equivocas, querido amigo. Sí creo que es una clase de premio.

—¿Ser una mezcla entre demonio y ángel?

El otro le sonrió con dulzura, costumbre que tenía cuando estaba a punto de explicarle algo a Crowley.

—¿Recuerdas lo que le dijimos a Adam Young aquella vez durante el casi Apocalipsis?

—¿Qué exactamente?

—Que él no era ni la encarnación del Cielo ni del Infierno.

—No somos humanos, ángel —dijo, adelantándose a la idea.

—No, no lo somos, querido. No obstante sí creo que somos más parecidos a ellos ahora. Una confirmación, quizás ahora oficial, de que estamos de nuestro lado.

—Siempre te lo he dicho, ¿verdad? —se permitió decir Crowley con un atisbo de petulancia—. Hace tiempo que tú y yo pertenecemos al mismo bando.

Mientras Aziraphale se dedicaba a beber su cocoa y a reflexionar acerca de los eventos recientes, Crowley desvió la vista nuevamente hacia el otro plano para observar las alas de ambos. Se movían con parsimonia, listas para levantar vuelo en cualquier momento. Bajo la luz ubicua y de origen incierto, le pareció verlas destellar casi con timidez.

—Son plateadas, no grises —concluyó.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Aziraphale, saliendo de su trance.

—Nuestras alas, ángel. No son grises, son plateadas. Una forma de condecoración, quizás.

Aziraphale ajustó su visión para corroborar esta nueva información. Por su expresión, Crowley supuso que el hecho de que el gris fuera más claro o más brillante no significaba un consuelo para su compañero. El silencio reinó entre ambos por unos instantes hasta que Crowley volvió a hablar:

—Mneh. Creo que las tuyas son un poco más blancas que las mías —dijo en un intento de animarlo. Aziraphale le sonrió agradecido.

—Así y todo, tus plumas se ven tan elegantes como siempre. Quizá debería hacer como tú y empezar a acicalarlas.

—Puedo darte una mano con ello cuando quieras, ángel.

La conversación volvió a morir. No que el silencio los incomodara, pero este gran cambio era el inicio de un nuevo capítulo de sus longevas vidas, y eso era mucho para asimilar en apenas unos instantes. Era paradójico, en algún punto, ya que todo lo demás a su alrededor no había cambiado.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa.

—¿Oh?

—Por decirte que estábamos en bandos opuestos. Por decirte que ni siquiera me agradabas. Pero estoy seguro de que ya sabes que eso no es verdad.

—No te preocupes por ello —dijo, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto. No obstante, la reafirmación en forma verbal de ese hecho fue más que bienvenida por Crowley.

—¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? —continuó Aziraphale—. Siglos y siglos creyendo en el Plan Inefable e _intentando_ hacer Su Voluntad, ¿para qué? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Para recibir esta señal por primera vez en milenios? ¿Tan terrible sería mandarnos una canasta de frutas con una nota o algo? ¡Se supone que Ella es omnipotente! Estoy seguro que un acto tan insignificante como un simple mensaje no alteraría el orden del cosmos. ¿Acaso sigue enojada conmigo por haber «perdido» mi espada llameante?

Si no hubiera estado allí para atestiguarlo, Crowley jamás habría creído que Aziraphale pudiera tener una crisis de fe. Y ni siquiera estaban ebrios, lo cual habría tenido más sentido en ese contexto. Sin embargo, la reacción del ángel no le parecía infundada. Evidentemente este asunto del cambio de color había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso. Un vaso muy, muy profundo.

—Supongo que lo que quiero decir, querido, es que me alegra que hayas estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Mi situación actual habría sido muy distinta de no ser por ti.

—No hay de qué. El sentimiento es mutuo.

Para acentuar sus palabras, Crowley le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Aziraphale le regaló una de sus sonrisitas literalmente angelicales. Volvieron a observar sus alas una última vez antes de decidir tácitamente que quedarse allí sentados deprimiéndose acerca de los grandes misterios del universo no los llevaría a ningún lado; el Bentley de Crowley sí. A un nuevo restaurante, en este caso particular.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que ya no calificamos ni para un bando ni para el otro —dijo Crowley una vez de pie y extendiendo su brazo para ayudar a Aziraphale a pararse—, me pregunto qué otras cosas habrán cambiado.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Oh, si la tierra consagrada me seguirá afectado y cosas así. O el agua bendita.

—¡No pienso dejarte tocar ni una gota de agua bendita, Crowley! —sentenció Aziraphale.

—Tranquilo, ángel, no pienso tentar mi suerte. Pero no me digas que tú no sientes ni una pizca de curiosidad.

Aziraphale calló y consideró las palabras del exdemonio unos segundos.

—Bueno… Ahora puedes sentir lo mismo que sentías antes de Caer, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo me siento yo?

Crowley cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

—Eres… Agradable. ¿Acogedor? Como… Como una chimenea en invierno a la que te acercas casi con desesperación luego de pasar unas horas afuera. O como el sol de mañana. Cálido pero no abrasador. O como una roca cómoda sobre la que puedes pasar todo el día echado, ya que sabes que con el correr del día ningún árbol la tapará con su sombra. Una roca condenadamente buena.

—Ah, eso aclara muchas cosas —Le sonrió con lo que al demonio le pareció que era alivio—. Gracias, querido.

Crowley levantó una ceja inquisitivamente y abrió los ojos.

—¿Por qué? Eres o eras un ángel. Se supone que tengo que percibirte así, ¿verdad?

—Al contrario, mi queridísimo Crowley. Nosotros sentimos lo que es amado, aquello sobre lo cual se proyecta amor.

El susodicho inclinó la cabeza a un lado, dando a entender que no había captado la idea del todo. Aziraphale le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, con la vana esperanza de que Crowley entendiera qué era lo que le sucedía cuando se concentraba en él. Mas no hubo caso.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir —Giró apenas en su lugar, extendiendo su codo para que Crowley lo tomara del brazo—, es que yo también te amo.

—Oh —fue todo lo que pudo articular en respuesta.

—Vamos, querido —le insistió con toda la paciencia que lo caracterizaba—, que tenemos una reserva que no queremos perder.

Todavía sin mediar palabra, Crowley por fin reaccionó y tomó el brazo de Aziraphale. Atravesaron la tienda de libros hasta la entrada sumidos en un estado de inconmensurable cariño. El cual, lamentablemente para el demonio, se vio deshecho cuando Aziraphale comenzó a sermonearlo acerca de las normas viales y como, bajo ningún concepto, debía estacionar su Bentley sobre la acera. Volviendo en sí, Crowley comenzó a reñir con su compañero, tal y como lo habían hecho tantas veces.

Pero estaba bien: reñir de vez en cuando no significaba que no siguieran en su mismo y único bando.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
